Magic Notes
by ArexasaurusRwar
Summary: What if Cyrus and Alice got a little more than one message to each other with the magical flying origami crane? (Posted Again)


**AN:** I know that in the next episode's promo that Jafar takes the magic paper, but I don't care, they need to have some fluffy moments or I'll die. I'm not giving up on Found Love After All nor am I talking a break from it, I just got this into my head and it won't go away so it's a quick one-shot in between episodes. (Yes, I get that people call this ship Cylice, but I like Curious Genie better. Deal. I mean, seriously, Cylice? That sounds like a new type of lice or a brand of bicycles or something.)

* * *

Cyrus watched as the magic paper flew back into his cage, frowning slightly. He held his hand out for the swan to land neatly in his hand. He quickly opened the note, ignoring the old man that wouldn't stop constantly asking what it said and who sent it. The man had already pestered Cyrus about playing chess or trying to make Cyrus tell him who this Alice was that the young genie woke up screaming about. Cyrus read the note quickly, it was fairly short.

_I'm coming for you!_

Cyrus groaned, but wasn't able to hide a small smile. He was glad she still loved him, but he was also scared for her life. He wanted to be with her, but Jafar had already threatened her, multiple times. There was no way that he could allow her to stay in Wonderland. He wiped the paper clean and quickly wrote back to her. Yet again, he had to force his hand through the cage in pain, releasing the swan to fly away, "Find her again."

- - - -_Curious Genie_- - - -Magic Notes- - - -_Curious Genie_- - - -Magic Notes- - - -_Curious Genie_- - - -

The Caterpillar watched an origami bird fly past him. He looked down at his hookah and wondered if it had finally gotten to him. Even so, he figured that this was Wonderland and anything is possible here. Why not little flying paper birds? He quickly went back to smoking, not wanting to give another second of his precious time wondering about a silly little bird.

- - - -_Curious Genie_- - - -Magic Notes- - - -_Curious Genie_- - - -Magic Notes- - - -_Curious Genie_- - - -

Alice ran as she saw the paper swan, reaching up as it swooped down into her palm, "Cyrus," she whispered softly opening up the paper in a rush of movement. Will didn't like stopping too much, "Alice! We have to move, we can't just stand here forever."

_Alice, my dear, please. I could not live with myself if you got hurt on my account. You cannot save me. Grant me my third wish, Alice, leave this land and never return. Be reasonable about this, you nor I know where I've been imprisoned and the queen has my bottle. There is nothing you can do._

She lifted her hand to the sky as the bird flew, "Go back to him." She cast her eyes down for a second, then snorted at the mere thought of his doubt in her, "Nothing I can do... I'll show you nothing I can do... Knave! We're going to see the Red Queen!" She marched towards the Chess Castle as she wrote furiously back to Cyrus, which made Will very uneasy. A mad Alice was ever a good person to be around.

"The Red Queen? Alice, have you gone bloody mad?!" Will protested as he watched the magic paper fly off yet again. He was getting really sick, and he was only thinking about what she had written. Cyrus would have to get the full blast of it. Poor guy. Will was sincerely pitying him right now.

- - - -_Curious Genie_- - - -Magic Notes- - - -_Curious Genie_- - - -Magic Notes- - - -_Curious Genie_- - - -

The White Rabbit was shaking as he left the Chess Castle, scared of what the Red Queen might do to his family. He hated betraying Alice like this, but if he had to pick between a friend and his children, he would pick his little bunnies anyday. He glanced up just in time to see a white paper bird flying.

- - - -_Curious Genie_- - - -Magic Notes- - - -_Curious Genie_- - - -Magic Notes- - - -_Curious Genie_- - - -

As the bird flew back into his cage, Cyrus wasn't too excited to see what Alice had said. He knew her well enough to know that she would not be happy with him at all. He was debating on if he should open it so soon, but he had to know if she was safe or not.

_I _cannot_ save you? I _can't_ do anything? Grant your third wish? I'm sorry, _Genie_. You taught me that wishes have to go in order, which means that I have to get you out of your prison first, then we will get married. If you still wish to leave Wonderland, we can go someplace else. It's time you let your own wishes be granted, Cyrus. I _am_ coming to save you and that is _that_._

Cyrus could feel her anger radiating off the magic paper. He reread the page multiple times, trying to decide what was the right reply to something so Alice-like. He was glad that the old man had fallen asleep, as that man was truly getting on his nerves. He looked over the words once more before wiping the paper clean again so he could write on it. He needed Alice to be safe and alive above all.

- - - -_Curious Genie_- - - -Magic Notes- - - -_Curious Genie_- - - -Magic Notes- - - -_Curious Genie_- - - -

Cheshire was minding his own business, hunting for food actually, when he saw a white bird fly past. It was small, but it would do better than the berries he had been searching for. The cat quickly chased after it's pray before pouncing. He sniffed it curiously and shot back when it smelt of Alice, Genie and magic. He hissed when the paper flew off again and went back to hunting berries.

- - - -_Curious Genie_- - - -Magic Notes- - - -_Curious Genie_- - - -Magic Notes- - - -_Curious Genie_- - - -

Alice glared as the paper bird landed in her hand, "I swear if he's telling me to leave again..." Will was about to tell her to let him read it first so that he could make sure it didn't, but she was already unfolding the bird.

_Stop being clever and stalling, Alice. You need to leave before Jafar hurts you. I beg of you._

Alice shrieked as she read the note, slamming it on the ground and getting up to pace. Will scooted away a bit, trying not to be in the way of her rage. She looked at Will, "Remind me to give Cyrus a lesson on what not to tell me when we find him, okay?" Will nodded furiously, actually being scared of her right now. It wasn't surprising. Alice was a pretty good fighter.

Will scooted away more as Alice replied to Cyrus' message. She basically threw the poor bird into the air and continued on her way.

- - - -_Curious Genie_- - - -Magic Notes- - - -_Curious Genie_- - - -Magic Notes- - - -_Curious Genie_- - - -

Silvermist was lazing around, listening for someone to clap. It was a surprise when Alice had called her. She didn't get that many requests lately. She yelped in surprise as a paper bird hit her wing as it flew by. She watched as it flumed, but went back on course. "Wonderland," She snorted under her breath.

- - - -_Curious Genie_- - - -Magic Notes- - - -_Curious Genie_- - - -Magic Notes- - - -_Curious Genie_- - - -

Jafar grabbed the magic paper and opened it, not listening to Cyrus' cries. He looked up at the genie and smirked, "She did not heed your warning."

* * *

**AN:** Okay, okay, I'll go back to my little Outlaw Queen corner now.


End file.
